drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Llewelyn Naese
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Pale green Hair Color: Brown with some shades of auburn Height: 5'6" Weight: 154 lbs Age: 17 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Llewelyn was born in a small village about a day on foot east of Maradon, a passing by village for many merchants, soldiers, courriers... Which is why the inn is the largest building of the whole village, almost ridiculously hudge compared to the tiny houses of the inhabitants. Llewelyn grew up as a peasant, helping his father in the fields or his mother and sister at home with daily chores. He is considered to be a smart and resourceful kid, spending his time playing tricks to others. He is not alone in this, his nextdoor neighbour playmate always accompanies him in his pranks, her name is Shera and she is as cheerful a kid as any can be. Everyone knew those two were the culprits but never had any proofs of their guilt, and since those were only innocent mischiefs, everyone forgave them. Doing so, Llewelyn got some natural talent in crafting simple mecanisms and, more generally he was deft with his hands and discreet in laying his traps. Also, at age 12, his father began teaching him some martial arts, which his own father taught him. "Never know when it might come in handy.." was the explanation he gave, and some tales about how he managed to get away from nasty thiefs, and fend for himself and his wife during a Trolloc raid thanks to that. About that time, he began thinking about what he would like to become in some distant future. He always had some respect for the soldiers in shiny armors passing by the village, thinking that if they weren't there, surely it wouldn't be his dad's martial arts that would keep Saldaea and its people safe. And, he secretly thought that if he was a soldier, he could show off his good sides to Shera and protect her. And maybe, she would come to like him a bit more. So, he asked the passing soldiers if he could learn from them, but most of them just laughed at him. One gave him his sword to hold but Llewelyn discovered it was so heavy he couldn't even lift it. What a shame. So Llewelyn decided to build his strength from that, and then learn how to handle a soldier sword. At 17, Llewelyn had found himself a master who had taught him the basics of swordmanship. He would have continued if it wasn't for Shera. The girl had grown important in his heart. He even had thoughts about asking her hand after joining the army. But an Aes Sedai who had passed by the village had detected in Shera some abilities in wielding the One Power and the girl left with this Aes Sedai for the White Tower, leaving the village, and Llewelyn, with tears in her eyes. After a little while, Shera's absence had become unbearable for Llewelyn and he decided that if she was to become an Aes Sedai, then he would become her Warder and still protect her no matter what. So he set to journey for Tar Valon... Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee